smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Fallen Equestria-S1E2:"The Magic of Friendship, Part 2"
Haven't seen/read Episode 1? Read it here first! [Last time, on Fallen Equestria: Long ago, five princesses ruled over the land of Harmonia. But then, one day, disaster struck, and they all died in a tragic incident.. Legend has it that said Firestorm is behind this.. Sunlight:Wait, my mom DIED? She FAILED? Sunlight:Alright, I'll have to research the Elements. It should be right- *Discord was eating it* Discord, you ruined the hope of Equestria! Discord:Oopsie, I guess I'll have to rule Equestria myself! Firestorm:Why hello there, my little pony. Firestorm:Have fun with that, they're right over there. *points to the bunt tree* .*Firestorm's cutie mark glows* Sunlight:Hmm.. interesting. Sunlight:Ugh, why can't ANYTHING go right today? Tigress:Well, let's check out the Everfree! I have something cool to show you!] Intro Sunlight:..We're pretty deep, Tigress. So, what was it you wished to show me? Tigress:We're not here yet, but.. I know! I'll tell you a story about this place while we're walking towards where we need to be! You see, I once lived here in the Everfree. My mother brought me over here, so I could be free... You see, she was Black Wind, or, who we now know as Black Cat-Firestorm's daughter.. And bringer of bad luck. ...That's actually why her name was changed to Black Cat. She didn't want me to be cursed with her bad luck, so she showed me around, and I've lived here with my father. We lived together right.. over.. here! Here we are! Sunlight:..A burnt tree? Tigress:Yep! See? Look! *rips away some bark* It's a hidden cave! Sunlight:..Seems the timberwolves did a number on it. Tigress:What? No, that's probably bad luck. Black Cat is the one who made the cave, after all. Come here, Wolfie! *pets Wolfie* Sunlight:..So, you have Fluttershy's talent. Tigress:What? No no no, Fluttershy communicates with animals, while I am the queen of the jungle! I'm bold and assertive-The Alpha of the pack! Fluttershy, on the other hand.. Well, we all know how she was. Sunlight:Wait.. If your mother was Firestorm's daughter.. Do you know about how Firestorm's like? Perhaps why she did what she did? Tigress:Well, I don't know what happned. For the longest time, she was just so nice.. Then all of a sudden... She just.. changed. Right after she got her cutie mark, if I'm not mistaken. After she got it, she started.. experimenting. Trying to figure out the nature and essence of life... But she's NOT. evil. Something must have happened. Sunlight:...Right after she got her cutie mark? ...I saw it glow for a while.. *gasp* What if the cutie mark's controlling her, just like what Starlight Glimmer did with her village? Tigress:*gasp*.. Wait.. That would actually make sense! I KNEW she wasn't evil! Sunlight:Well, we'll probably have to figure out the culprit. You can come with me-I'm going back to the castle to meet Firestorm again. This time, I'll be casting a detection spell. *winks with Tigress to the castle* Firestorm:Why hello again, my little pony. Oh, and it seems you've brought a friend. Wait.. Is that you, Tigress? It's so nice to see us reunited.. .*Sunlight casts the spell* Firestorm:Wait, what are you doing? Sunlight:..The source of the spell.. seems to be coming from 2km north, 500m west.. Tan aura.. ...The culprit of the spell.. ???:Is right here. break ???:Nice to meet you. I am the Cutie Marker. As my mark shows, my talent is.. cutie marks. Sunlight:Apparently it's altering them. Cutie:What? No, it's creating them. I can demonstrate with a blank flank, if you wish. Just bring me one and I'll show you. Sunlight:..What? And get another pony brainwashed? No way! Besides, it wouldn't give me any new information anyway. What I'm curious about, is, does it work on those that cannot even receive a cutie mark to begin with? Cutie:Name an animal, and we'll find out together! Sunlight:..Um.. A tim- no.. A MANTICORE! Cutie:Okay then. *casts a spell, and a manticore now has a cutie mark.* Oh, and I'm Firestorm's mother, if you didn't know. Now, goodbye. I can't have you stopping me, after all. *winks out* (Well, the culprit was found! But, there's still more story soon! How will the battle play out? Find out, in the next episode of Fallen Equestria!) Category:Blog posts